


Movement 10: No Dialogue

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man this took up nearly two pages in my notebook why is it so short</p></blockquote>





	Movement 10: No Dialogue

John bumped into the man on the pavement, knocking the coffee out of his hand. He promised the man he'd buy him another, despite his protests. It was the least he could do.

The man eventually caved, letting him pay for another beverage along with getting one for himself. They chatted a bit, opting to stay at the small cafe than to part ways just then. 

The man's name was Dave, so John was told. They talked about their aspiring careers and family stories, to which John found out Dave's older brother ran his own sex toy industry - more than he cared to know as of the moment. 

He told Dave of his father, his obsession with baked goods. He ran his own bakery, all by himself as no one could be trusted with his sacred recipes. They both chuckled at that. 

The topic changed to music. John was into classical while Dave claimed to enjoy alternative.

Then Dave asked for his number. John thought it would have been rude to deny him. As he payed for the bill, he used the pen the perky waitress gave him to sign the receipt and jot down his number on a napkin. Dave smiled warmly and gingerly folded the napkin into a small square and tucked it away in his pocket. 

With the beverages paid off and emptied, they headed out the door of a warm memory. When John turned to say goodbye, Dave took his hand and brought it to his lips, softly kissing the centre knuckle with a murmured thank you. 

John, rather than getting flustered like in the movies, he smiled and paid no mind to it, in fact. It was nothing short of the perfect conclusion to the little encounter. As they reluctantly spoke their leave, Dave promised him a certain phone call later that night while they were both in privacy. 

They departed, John happy with his new acquaintance. 

**Author's Note:**

> man this took up nearly two pages in my notebook why is it so short


End file.
